


Happy Ending?

by Glytchy



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Massage therapy leads to sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless, Smut, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending?

Tom Hiddleston sat shirtless on a stool, letting Ash run her hands over his back, his long time dearest friend was coming close to finishing her massage therapy license degree and needed a willing subject to present her skills with, she was explaining the various areas where he carried stress the most to a video camera, her voice strong and pleasant, focused. 

Ash pointed out every section using medical terms, slang and common terms detailing each words history and or how they became called as such. She explained what oils she’d be using and the fact that each was hypoallergenic, all natural and not over powering. She presented each to Tom, ignoring the flutter in her stomach as she touched his warm skin. 

He’d chosen sandalwood and magnolia, for their scents. He followed her instructions to disrobe while she left the room and turned the camera off, he laid face down on the massage table and called for her. “Ash, love, I’m ready and covered” He chuckled, thinking that in all the times he’d dreamt of being naked with her it most certainly had not been like this. 

“Ok good I’m going to turn the camera back on now” She did just that and turned on the soft sounds of leaves rustling in the wind, “Now that the customer is settled comfortably atop the massage table and he is appropriately covered I will begin at his lower back, just above his tail bone, while the subject has excellent posture and fantastic flexibility, Tom like all of us carries large amounts of tension in his hips, upper back, and the nape of his neck. Today as stated at the beginning of this video I will be giving him a full body massage just as I would in a paying career, hence the “white noise”, the oils, low lighting and slightly warmed temperature of the room.” She smiled to the camera.

With a deep calming breath Ash began her work, blushing softly as Tom groaned here and there, she did her job and asked here and there if he required a gentler touch, or if he desired stronger. He groaned for her to press harder at one point and she smacked his side, he’d sounded on the verge of climax. “Thomas Hiddleston you nave, I’ll have to edit that part out. RAT!” She pinched a nerve on purpose jumping when he howled jerking so hard he nearly toppled the table. “Oh for gods’ sake.” She went and stopped the recording. “You swore you’d not play pranks” She frowned rewinding the recording to before he became lewd.

Tom rubbed his side. “Must you be so cruel, Glytchy” He called her by her nickname pouting and ignoring the look she gave him as he settled back in to place and she began recording once more, her hands back on his body, they were hot and soft with hidden strength that he had jumped at the chance to have on him, literally jumped from the pool they’d all been relaxing in when she brought it up, their group of close friends hadn’t even had the chance to volunteer he was leapt from the heated pool to standing over her bikini clad body, dripping all over her to tell her not ask but tell her he was to be her subject.

Working her way up his back and sides, and down his thighs and back up she finally reached his upper back, amazed that she’d kept her breathing under control, she was beyond worked up, he was still groaning here and there, trying to keep quiet, he was squirming here and there under her touch, it made her mouth water, she kept her self focused by explaining the way she moved her hands, how properly taken care of and handled a body would feel at first sore, but then sleepy and all at once full of bursts of energy with a wonderful refreshed feeling for days after. 

Tom was glad his face was hidden, he was barely controlling his desires, she was extremely thorough and attentive while keeping the entire experience G-rated. His mind however was making him insane, thoughts of her naked and writhing under him, begging him for more, his cock was hard against the covered table


End file.
